Regretfully Yours
by SufficientlyAwkwardBadass
Summary: He hated the fact that he has fallen too far. So when it seemed that she has moved on, all he felt was regret. Very few words were exchanged, but it didn't matter. To both of them, everything they wanted to say to each other was said. Two-shot. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah yes, a SasuSaku story. I rarely do this but the idea came across my mind as I've been listening to Maroon 5's discography except the newest album. Hehe, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I seriously pray that Masashi decides to finish it this year though. We all need closure don't you think? **

**Regretfully Yours**

Uchiha Sasuke was lying atop a hill at the forest at the outskirts of Konoha. He was trying to clear his mind and relax his body. He had just come from an A-ranked mission. He was not exhausted from the outcome of the mission, but he was exhausted from all the travelling it took. It wasn't as difficult as his past missions despite the fact that he had to do it all alone. Now that he thought of it, no mission was difficult for him ever since he came back to Konoha nine years ago. His eyes were scanning the stars that evening as memories, both fresh and timeworn, rushed through his tired mind.

Tomorrow was going to be a very special day for all the shinobi at Konoha. It would be the first time that they would witness the wedding of two well-known shinobis. The first shinobi, had vibrant pink hair that matched her sparkling green eyes. The second, was known for his emotionless exterior, and his deep onyx eyes. He smirked bitterly at the thought. Haruno Sakura was finally getting married. After countless of suitors falling to her feet and throwing roses and cherry blossoms at her direction, after going through so many heartaches and even breaking the hearts of some as she went on with life, Haruno Sakura found love. Her brave heart kept going and going after everything he had done to her. And he hated her so much for it.

His fists clenched as he remembered the first time he broke her poor heart.

_They were only twelve when Sakura had to go through her very first heart ache. She had caught him walking away from the village. It was at the very same spot when he told her how annoying she was and that she didn't know anything about him. True, Sakura never knew the feeling of being betrayed by her own brother, of witnessing a massacre, and of having to live alone. But even when they were twelve, Sakura already knew what love truly was. The sacrifice she claimed she would take, overwhelmed Sasuke. Even if it were to be a false claim, Sasuke's cold heart softened when he heard her say all those things about him and what she would do for him. She knew how much he has suffered, and she would be willing to suffer for him, just to have him at her side. And no one has ever done that for him. And what did he do? He thanked her and knocked her out cold. _

_And so the first blow was inflicted to her heart. She was only twelve._

He bit his lips hard. That was his first mistake. Right there and then, when he arrived at Sound village, a nagging voice at the back of his head whispered to him that he was going to regret it.

He should have listened.

_Fast forward to four years later, he was sixteen years old when she saw her a second time. It had surprised him to see how she looked. There was a time when he wouldn't even recognize or appreciate her looks. He never thought of her as one of the rare beauties in Konoha. She was so plain when he left Konoha. But there she was, her hair was still as short as when he left her, her body was lean, and muscular, but gained smooth curves. But it was her eyes that he noticed the most. Her eyes looked so vibrant that fateful day. She looked physically exhausted and drained, but despite that, her eyes were still as bright as ever. And all of a sudden, that nagging whisper he heard years ago, when he arrived in Orochimaru's lair grew louder. It was his chance to return. She was there now. She was stronger. Not as strong compared to him, but still. It was his chance to return and to let her fulfill that promise to him. But he inwardly shook his head, and turned the opportunity down. _

_That was the second blow he dealt to her heart. Since then, the voice at the back of his head was louder. And still he did not listen. _

His brows furrowed and he shook his head unconsciously as his fist gripped the blades of grass mercilessly. He should have returned. But he was too prideful and stupid to realize it then. He should have listened to that voice.

_Sasuke did not know if he would make it up to her at the time when he had just killed Itachi. When he was taken to Tobi's lair, he was seriously contemplating his return to Konoha. He had imagined Naruto and Sakura's reaction to his return. It felt victorious, at the same time hopeful. Too hopeful for his taste. He knew word would spread of how he finally murdered Uchiha Itachi, an S-class criminal and traitor to the village. He would be welcomed a hero. _

_But the truth was revealed to him, and the hatred he once thought was gone, came surging through his veins once more. How could this happen? He thought he was finally free of the hatred. He thought he was finally going to experience happiness. He thought he was finally going to be able to go back home and start his new goal…_

_Torn apart between coming home, and actually destroying what he once thought was home, his memories of his old team, of Sakura, of Naruto, of Kakashi flooded through his mind. All of them were probably happy, and that nagging voice knew and told him that if he came back he would be happy too. But he realized… it was at the expense of his clan. They were alive, and happy, because his clan was dead. And so he knew… he was going to have to break Sakura's heart once more. _

_The voice inside him only grew louder after that._

His fists pounded against the earth at the memory. He was such an idiot! He knew he was going to be happy if he just returned to Konoha and realized his brother's sacrifice. But he had to fill his heart with so much anger and rage that it practically stopped functioning to the point that it could feel nothing. He just had to break her heart a few more times.

_He had thought that he would finally snap to his senses when he saw her alone once more. She was offering herself to him again. Did she not know how much of an idiot she was being? He was going to destroy Konoha, the village she loved. She would be left empty, just like him. But even as he revealed his plan to her, she still went for it. She still wanted to make him happy. What guts this girl must have, he thought. But he needed to push her away. He did not want him to feel the pain that he was feeling now as he saw her sacrificing herself once more for his sake. He had to hurt her. He had to. It was for her sake this time. He did not want her to experience the anger, the pain, and the emptiness in his heart. And so he pretended to be colder than ever and as ruthless as ever and he achieved that by pretending to kill her. He knew that her teammates were nearby and would look for her, and so he chose his timing wisely._

_And that's when he realized… a part of her wanted to kill him too. And a part of him agreed to it. But he was too much of a coward to die. He should have let her kill him there and then. When he was temporarily blind, he should have let her strike him. Hearing her crying, knowing her unwillingness to kill him angered and frustrated him more. If she killed him, everything would be over. But it wasn't over. He pretended to kill her again. He wanted her heart to be filled with so much fury so that she would have the guts to kill him, just like how his brother Itachi made him kill him. _

_He knew at that point that he broke her heart once more. It was probably one of the worst ways he broke her heart. The voice inside him was literally screaming at him, and begging him to stop._

That was when he broke his resolve to destroy Konoha. That was when he knew that the next time he would encounter her, he would give up, and he would come back. The feeling of destroying her heart the way his brother destroyed his, the way Konoha destroyed his brother's heart, did not sit well with him. Seeing her suffer the way she did hurt him. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi cared for him. And he knew it was Sakura who cared for him the most. But it was already too late. He wanted to tear his hair out over the next few memories that led to the ultimate destruction of Sakura's heart.

_Sasuke and Sakura found themselves wrestling for domination on his king sized bed seven months after his return. They were finally together after months of Sasuke trying to tell her how much he needed her by his side. He was not able to speak of his feelings for the pink-haired medic nin, but he was able to show it, and quite boldly if he may add. He smirked as he cherished the way he took her breath away when he trapped her in her office and kissed her feverishly. Sakura came to her own conclusion of course, realizing that he was on his second life goal and that he chose her. What a smart girl she was, he thought. She agreed to it, and they found themselves back at his apartment, not knowing how they got there. But there they were, kissing passionately, undressing and feeling each other's warmth. He could never forget how she looked that night. She was perfection in his eyes. Her body was lean, muscular, and her curves were more evident than ever. Her skin was milky white and smooth, even though battle scars were etched here and there. Those little flaws highlighted her strength and experience in the battlefield. No longer was she the weakling of all of Konoha 12 in their batch. She was one of the strongest kunoichi that existed. Her breasts were soft and firm, and looked deliciously tempting with her rosy pink nubs. But even though her body was that of a goddess, he was still drawn to her eyes. It was her eyes that captivated him before and they still captivated him then. It was her sincere eyes, coupled with her sweet, lovely voice that brought him and his pride to his knees. His heart was at her mercy. _

_He thought he was finally healing her heart, as she had healed his. _

He thought wrong. His heart, though it was at her mercy, was still begging for revenge. He could not rest until he killed the ultimate reason for Itachi's death: The elders that ordered the massacre of the Uchiha clan. They had to pay. With each moment that they meet each other's eyes, and with each moment they speak to him with their condescending and heartless tones, his anger grew. He was not going to take orders from the people that destroyed his family. He was going to kill them.

His heart was still out for revenge, and that was what he hated about himself the most. Blood trickled down his chin as he bit his lip too hard, remembering the day when he betrayed Sakura for the last time. He never forgave himself since that fateful day.

_On a mission to escort the village elders to Sunagakure, he took the opportunity for his ultimate revenge. With little to no effort at all, he was able to kill those responsible for the death of his clan. He couldn't help it. Their snide remarks and cold insults awoke the cold-hearted avenger within him, and he killed them all with a few flourishes from his sword. Dread quickly filled him the minute he realized the consequences for his actions. Sakura said it herself the day he left for the mission that she would report him if she found out that he harmed the village elders. She insisted that he should not take the mission because she knew his hatred towards the elders and one misstep could lead him to destroying everything she had worked hard for: Securing his place as a member of Konoha's finest shinobi. And he destroyed all her sacrifices and her hardwork with a few slashes of his sword. He dropped to his knees, horrified at his own act. That was the last time he broke Sakura's heart, and it was definitely the most painful blow he had inflicted on her poor soul._

He was clutching on to the grass, and his sword tightly, his knuckles white from the force he was using. His jaw was clenched tightly as well, and he was trying his hardest not to cry from all the pent up anger and frustration in his heart. He had hurt her so badly it was no wonder that when he had returned to the village and she had found out about his crime, that she had no longer spoken to him with the warmth and endearment he long sought for. It was the ultimate act that broke his bond with hers. Yes, he had his revenge. Yes, he had killed all those that inflicted harm on him and his family. And yes, he was left empty. He had nothing, and no one to hold on to anymore. Not even the pink strands of hair that he would toy with playfully when they would lie in bed in each other's arms. Uchiha Sasuke wanted to die, right then and there. As if his heart could not deal with anymore of the pain, it shattered once more as he recalled the most painful memory of all.

_There was no reason for his living, he wanted to commit suicide, but he realized that since he had been so selfish all his life, he would allow himself to suffer. He was brought to prison, and Sakura was the one that brought him there. True, it was cold, but he knew he deserved it. He deserved his heart to be broken by the woman he loved the most, the woman he wanted to achieve his second goal with. _

_Sasuke wanted to remain in prison his whole life, but Naruto had other plans for him. After appealing, begging, and groveling for Sasuke's freedom for three years nonstop, Naruto had succeeded. The day he stepped out of prison, was the day he wanted to be locked up with a stray jacket to boot. When he exited prison, Naruto had prepared a welcoming party for him. Naruto had always believed in him, though there were times when he knew Naruto only did what he did for the sake of Sakura. He had not expected this of course. He thought the whole village was mad for what he had done, but they have all moved on now and that included Sakura. Sakura however, moved on the most. At the night of his welcoming party, Sakura had only called him Sasuke. The endearing suffix was dropped. He had thought that in his return, Sakura would at least show how much she had missed him like the rest of the shinobi that had greeted him. Everyone was silent and in shock at this little gesture. What had been worse, was that Sakura chose the perfect time to reveal something that shook the world of every shinobi in the "celebration."_

Four months ago, Sakura announced that she was engaged to Sai. Sai that bastard. He took Sakura away from him. Sakura was the only thing that held him together and when he thought he could finally make it up to Sakura… she was gone. A tear ran down from Sasuke's cheek. He wanted to resist the urge to stab himself with his sword and end his suffering once and for all. Was this not enough suffering? Or was he cursed to live all his life in sheer pain and agony? Like it or not, whatever Sakura could do to him, his heart would still be longing for her. He regretted everything he has done in the past. His heart was hers from day one, and he did not realize it until now. He hated it. He hated it so much. He hated her. He hated Sai. He hated Naruto for letting him out of prison. He hated the village elders. He hated Itachi. He hated his family. He hated himself. He hated himself for falling head over heels for her. He hated himself for letting her have his heart. He regretted it. He regretted the fact that Sakura had his heart and he could not do anything else to stop himself from loving her every second that he lived. He was going mad. He was going crazy. He knew it. But a part of him was still happy about the fact that he could still see her.

Even though he had gone through so much pain and suffering, he was addicted to her. He needed to keep seeing her. Somehow, the sight of her pink hair, and green eyes made him hurt and feel joy at the same time. Every waking moment that he would see her, or be with her, or spend time with her, was bittersweet. It was a tug of war between pain and happiness. It is with her when he would feel happiness, and experience deep pain at the same time. He jumped on every moment that he could be with her alone and that she could hear her stories. Even though it was about her happy days with Sai, he needed to hear her happiness. Even though she did not call her "Sasuke-kun" anymore, just to hear her say his name reminded him of the day she called out his name the night he first took her in his bed. He smirked, at least he had that from her.

Again, he felt the need to be selfish. He needed Sakura and she would be his, just as she already had him. He knew that it was the only thing that could give him happiness. Sure, it would hurt Sai, but nevermind him. Team 7 only met him because he replaced Sasuke. He was not going to allow Sai to replace him in Sakura's heart. If Sakura was truly happy with Sai then so be it. However way Sakura reacts to his final desperate attempt to have her, he would follow. Whatever she commands him, he would do. She had his heart, and he prayed to the gods above, even though he didn't believe in them, that he would have hers as well. He clutched on to his kusanagi tightly, and ran back to the village to wait for the sun to rise.

Tomorrow would be his final chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows and the favorites. This really was just going to be a two-shot. If you guys like it enough, I might be inspired to write a sequel, or I might just write one for no reason at all. Here's the second chapter, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Always Yours**

Uchiha Sasuke was back at his manor, cursing inwardly as he attempted to tie a bow properly underneath his collar. He was never good at preparing for celebrations or social gatherings of any kind. Most of the time, he wouldn't go to special occasions and would always be dragged to them by his best friend, Naruto. He has never gone to a wedding either. To be honest, he disliked every kind of celebration, especially the ones that require him to wear a suit and tie, whether it be a bow or not.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his eyes once more as he fumbled at his attempt to tie it properly. Still, he was in vain. He cursed the annoying piece of fabric and chucked it towards his bed, deciding that he did not care what people think of when it comes to choice of clothing. Then again, he never cared about anyone's impression of him. He unbuttoned the top of his crisp white shirt, and wore his navy suit on top.

Damnit all. Since when did he care about going to stupid celebrations? He sighed, truly even when Sakura was not around, she was the only reason why he would do things he normally wouldn't. He looked at his reflection on his tall mirror. See, even he was starting to care about how he looked. He scoffed at his own actions and turned around. Oh, how bad he has fallen. He was thankful that Naruto did not appear while he was preparing, if the dumb blonde appeared at the moment of his social struggles he would have never had heard the end of it. He remembered the first time he was seen doing something he thought he would never actually do, and scowled at the thought.

_It was the first time team 7 trained together ever since he first got back to Konoha. Kakashi was earlier than the usual time that he would show up, claiming that he was quite excited to see the progress of his team. Understandable, of course. Naruto has been grinning ear to ear since he first saw the dobe in the training grounds. Understandable as well. And Sakura has been staring at Sai's drawing with a huge smile on her face. He was apparently copying the original team 7 photo except that he was between Sasuke and Naruto, and Sakura was in front of them smiling happily. He didn't know the new teammate much but perhaps this addiction to sketching of his was understandable as he has heard that the ex-ANBU literally had no emotions until Naruto taught him the importance of bonds. _

_ The training was fairly simple though. Kakashi asked the four to pair up and spar with each other for a period of time, and taking a short break before sparring with a different partner afterwards. Kakashi decided that it would be best to concentrate on sole Taijutsu first, as he found that this was where the team least excelled. This would continue on from early morning to high noon. Sasuke sparred with Sakura last. This was his first time to see and experience the actual Sakura in combat. He did not know much about her newly acquired skills. All he knew was that she was very capable of perfect chakra control and she was an excellent medic ninja. He has observed the pink haired girl successfully spar with his two other teammates with apparent ease but there was nothing special from her abilities, except that she was just faster than when he last saw her. What he didn't know was that she was hiding her true super human strength. And due to the lack of information, it caught him off guard when he saw her practically generate an earthquake and thus received a very, very, very painful punch to his stomach that sent him flying to the forest._

_He could hear the laughter of his teammates from the clearing. That wasn't funny. He attempted to stand, but could not, feeling a couple of cracked bones on his ribs. He scowled at his group as they realized he couldn't move from his spot. Naruto pointed his finger at him laughing obnoxiously loud, Sai had just called him an idiot, Kakashi warned him not to underestimate any opponent while smirking underneath his mask, and Sakura giggled softly as she knelt beside him assessing the damage she caused._

_Her gentle hands worked on him as she let her chakra flow through him. She was being as careful as she can when suddenly she hit a very painful spot and Sasuke reacted in the most impossible way. He let out a slightly high pitched, "ouch." And everyone caught it. _

It was very difficult for them to let go of that moment. The high and mighty Uchiha reduced to a high pitch squeak just because of a punch that he didn't see coming. A part of him wanted to smirk at the fact that it was Sakura's doing, and a part of him wanted to throw himself off a cliff because of it as well. Oh how Sakura was able to bring him so many confusing feelings within him.

He let out a heavy sigh as he put on his polished leather shoes and took his invitation that lay on his bedside table. The heavy piece of paper was colored cream and was outlined in gold. The letters were cursive and intricate and were written using a fine gold pen. The paper itself was scented and smelled of cherry blossoms, vanilla and sweet pea. A very feminine fragrance, Sasuke thought. A fragrance that reminded him so much of the woman that used to lie beside him a few years back. Another heavy sigh escaped his lips as he trudged outside his home, the invitation slightly crumpled in his back pocket.

His steps were slow and deliberate as he walked towards the Hokage tower, where the wedding was to take place. He did his best to keep a straight face and erase the scowl he had been wearing since he left the manor. As he walked on by he could hear the small gasps and whispers of the citizens around him. He could tell they were surprised to see him in a suit and tie. Uchiha Sasuke could almost be called a celebrity, though if it was because of his infamy or otherwise, he did not know. Despite his lifestyle as a ninja, none of his actions were low-profile and most of them were not his fault at all. It came with the Uchiha name of course, but it also came with having one of the most tragic life stories. Everything he did was judged and scrutinized. He never liked it… except for now.

He could tell that most of the people did not expect him to even show up for the wedding. After all, the villagers knew that Sakura was once his lover. And they all knew about the two broken hearted ex-lovers. Add to the fact that the lone Uchiha hated celebrations and almost never showed up in any of the festivals in Konoha, truly his appearance was a miracle. Though he heard the little noises of shock among the Konoha-folk he merely smirked inwardly. Yes, he wanted them to see this. His pride was kicking in again. He wanted everyone to know that Uchihas, even in matters of love and heartache, could handle anything. A part of him felt sickened at the thought that he needed to display this kind of arrogance after everything that happened, but he brushed the feeling aside. He needed his arrogance to keep up with this very daunting task.

The cool wind breezed through his ebony locks. The bangs that perfectly framed his face danced with the breeze and some strands of hair pressed against his pale face. His hair became slightly untidy, but he did not bother to smoothen it. He knew it would only frustrate him more and he needed to be calm and relax for the moments to come. He was close to the Hokage tower now. The wedding was to take place on the rooftop at dusk. He knew he was about thirty minutes late. No matter. What is important is that he shows up for his final attempt to win his woman back.

He was at the staircase to the roof top of the Hokage tower now. He could hear Tsunade's voice echoing to the lower floor which he was on. His hands shook slightly as he climbed the steps on what seems to be an achingly slow pace. Five more steps, four more steps, three more steps…

The Uchiha took a deep breath and steadied himself, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to see.

Two more steps…

He was reconsidering his decision now.

One last step…

.

.

.

There was complete silence and the world slowed down in front of him. He felt his breath knocked out of him as the scene unfolded. There they were, smiling at each other as they listened to Tsunade's words on eternal love, and bonds. Haruno Sakura looked too beautiful and at peace that it hurt him so much to see her standing there with a man who was meant to only replace him in Team 7. She wore the most elegant kimono he has ever seen. It made her look so innocent and it accentuated her body all too well. The kimono was made of the finest white silk from what he could see. And the only thing that made him feel distaste about the garment was the fact that the beautiful artwork on the kimono was hand-painted by no less than Sai. He knew his artwork so well because Sakura has shown it to him too many times for him to count. His eyes trailed from her body to her face. Her hair was tied up so that her bangs framed her face perfectly. Her jade orbs were bright and had a happy twinkle. And the smile that graced her lips stung his heart all the more.

The moment he stepped onto the rooftop, Tsunade's voice suddenly weakened as she herself was surprised at the lone Uchiha's arrival. Heads turned as the ninjas that were attending the affair followed Tsunade's eyes. First to react was Ino, Sakura's best friend. Her eyes widened and she let out a badly hidden gasp. Kiba's eyes widened as well and had his mouth slightly agape. Hinata, had her small hand covering her lips as she suppressed her gasp.

But of course, Sasuke paid little to no attention as his eyes locked with the woman who was about to be wed. He could see the pupils in her eyes contract in shock. He could see her chest puff up a bit as she held a suspended breath. He could see her shoulders stiffen from her surprise. And then, he saw her suddenly dry lips part slowly, as the next sound that came from them rocked Sasuke's world.

"Sas-uke-ku…"

She stopped before she could even complete the all too endearing suffix. But he will never forget how she said it. It was the same way she said his name the time they first met after spending three years with Orochimaru. And how nostalgic that at the moment they were in now, all her attention towards Sai was gone and was focused on him, just like before. He could see it now, he could still have her. Joy slowly seeped into his heart as seconds of silence passed by.

He did his best to repress his emotions as he still stood near the staircase, the breeze making his navy blue suit flap coolly behind him. His hands were tucked in his pockets as he tried his best to hide his knuckle-white fists. His eyes were still locked on to hers as the atmosphere around the whole scene was slowly getting tense. He could not seem to let go of his gaze towards her. In her eyes, he could see the love, confusion, and quiet desperation that she had, that only he could see. That was how they communicated once upon a time, when they were madly in love with each other. The atmosphere was growing heavier, and he could sense that everyone was starting to feel uneasy.

But it was Naruto who cut the tension in the air like a sharp scissor to a tightly pulled elastic band.

"Oi Teme! You're late! What, are you starting to get Kakashi-sensei's habits?! Come sit over here!" the blonde man shouted.

Sasuke smirked towards Naruto's direction as if nothing happened and took a seat right beside him. He gave a curt nod to Tsunade, as if to tell her to continue with the ceremony. So she continued her speech on eternal love and the fulfilling happiness that one would receive if one fought for it. When it was time for her to ask the about to be wed couple on to state their vows, Sasuke closely observed the object of his "eternal love". His eyes never left Sakura as he saw her try her best to repress her fumbling over the next lines that would supposedly seal her fate to be with Sai forever.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man as your husband? To cherish, to protect, and to love faithfully and eternally?"

He saw Sakura take a deep breath. "Hai."

"Then it is settled. Let it be known to the whole world that this man and this woman are now one. Sai, you may now kiss the bride."

And the two shared a chaste kiss. But only Sasuke could see the smallest hesitation in her actions. The whole audience erupted into an applause. Sakura and Sai looked around their friends and smiled to each and every one of them. Sasuke joined the applause and watched Sakura as she waved happily to her friends. When it was time for her to look at him, he could feel some of the others gazes lock onto the two of them. And for the first time, Sasuke smiled a genuine smile. Those who watched, including Naruto, had wide eyes once more. Sasuke was really on a roll when it came to surprises, they must have thought. Even Sakura had the same reaction but she got his message instantly as once again they spoke with their eyes. She smiled back towards Sasuke and slowly walked towards him. He could see her arms spread out slowly and gracefully as she wrapped him in an embrace. Eyes were locked onto them now. Sasuke returned her embrace and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

"He hurts you, he'll be answering to me."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

As their embrace ended, Sasuke could feel his heart melt when he heard the annoying suffix that he missed the most. He knew. He knew he was still hers and she was still his. That was all the assurance he needed. He knew what she meant from her actions and she knew what he meant from his. Only they could understand that among anyone else, they had the deepest bond. All the signs were there but only they could see and understand the sentiment behind them.

"_I am always yours."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading my humble two-shot fanfic! Please do write a review, it will only take a quick second. :D I'm planning of writing another fanfiction on Sasuke, but it will be an anthology.**

**Again, thank you for reading! :) **


End file.
